Forever Like This
by Aenlic
Summary: He's always watched Lance take his break from a far, that is, until Red gathers his courage and reaches the resting spot first. implied championshipping


**Forever Like This**

I like to watch how he sits, alone, in the centre of the stadium sometimes. He sits there, thinking with a most quiet and contemplative expression on his face, and the aura of serenity that surrounds him calms me down, no matter what. It's been almost half a year since I became Champion but I don't think he has quiet discovered my secret hobby yet.

His schedule is embedded deeply inside my mind -- at twelve, when the Elites break from a meeting or a training session, he moves immediately to the stadium and watches the sun move across the sky. Occasionally, Lorelei drops by with a question or two; Bruno and Agatha never bother.

He sits there until one or until Lorelei comes to pick him up for a new challenger, or just… something. One day, a Team Rocket invasion. Another day, a request to become a Gym Leader. Lance takes it all in his stride and, at exactly one, makes his way into the building to cool off before he continues his training.

At three, he goes inside his private room and sorts out the paperwork that needs his attention and never comes out before seven. The paperwork, though considerably lessened, still makes up an entire stack. He takes dinner with whoever has decided to linger inside the League and retreats back into his room half an hour later and works to midnight to clear all his work.

All these while, I sit outside his room and close my eyes listening to him hum; it was a song, he once explained, that his mother had sung to him when he was young.

Today is no different.

He arrives in the stadium slightly after twelve, perhaps held up by Lorelei, perhaps giving the attention one of his pokémon so eagerly seeks. But I am already there - and though he appears surprised, he smiles and nods as he takes his usual position, which so happens to be the seat beside me.

"Nice day," I say.

He shakes his head, but a hint of a smile settles across his lips. "How long have you been here, Red?"

"Since eleven," I answer honestly, and at his confused gaze, I merely shrug. "I was bored. The challengers couldn't make it."

"That's," he starts, and frowns almost disapprovingly - but I swear I see a grin hiding inside his head. "That's rather crude of you." But then he turns his head towards the sky, where the sun hangs, covered by darkened clouds. "It's going to rain."

His words make me shudder -- one strange thing about the Dragon Master has to be his ability to predict the weather accurately, without the use of forecasting tools. "How bad?" I ask meekly.

"Thunderstorm -- no," he whispers suddenly, eyes studying the clouds closely before he adds, confidently, "It will thunder, but it will not… be a very bad storm."

"That's good."

It is - Victory Road being so close to the League, the ground and rock pokémon inside the cave make uproars when the storms turn heavy. These uproars eventually call upon the Elite to protect the roaming trainers stuck within; rescue missions taking up to at least three hours after the rain ends.

I yawn, absentmindedly rubbing my fingers up and down my forearms, trying to create heat for my body as the breeze picks up and the sudden lack of temperature making me shiver. Through the corner of my eyes, I see Lance looking at me as if trying to read me.

"Tired?"

I nod wearily. Something about Pallet Town and thieves had been on the television last night, but Bruno had snored too loudly in the common room, and I had responsibility to maintain. In the end, I stayed up all night trying to get a call through, and barely slept at all. "It's not that bad though," I inject quickly when Lance appeared to be making his mind up about something, "I just have to go to bed earlier tonight." I pull back the urge to yawn again as I smile, hoping I look and sound convincing.

"You've been out here since eleven," he argues softly. "That's two hours out in the sun."

"I was thinking…"

"About yesterday's news?"

I sit up quickly. "Y-yes," I reply breathlessly. "Pallet Town - my home…?"

"A theft incident," he explains, meeting my eyes. "It's been settled; Professor Oak contacted me moments before I came out to find you. He wants to tell you to call him."

I stand up, and just as I am about to apologise to Lance for needing to leave him alone when a bout of nausea strikes me and I fall. A tug on my arm, however, keeps me upright again and I glance gratefully at Lance - who frowns. "I, uh. I really am not -"

He waves my excuses aside with his other arm, all the while holding tightly onto me. "Sit down."

I obey, too weary to disagree with him. My eyes barely lifted, I try not to look directly into his eyes. Lance looks uncomfortable as he lets go of my arm, but he gently shifts my shoulders, and presses my head onto his lap, his fingers running slowly through my hair in a consoling manner.

I want to say something - something about the position he has me in, but when I open my mouth, he shushes me so I close it and let the grogginess take over me until I eventually drift to sleep, my head placed in his lap.

I don't stay awake long enough to feel his fingers lingering just a second too long on my forehead.

I fall asleep.

* * *

Lorelei made her usual way towards the stadium, stopping briefly when she felt the first few drops of rain fall into her hair. Lips quirking into a small smile, she dodged into the shelter of the stadium seats and made her way towards the familiar figure - no, the familiar figure and the person lying asleep next to him.

She reached him easily, used to his location and navigating through the complicated seating arrangement. "Red's…?" Lorelei asked curiously as she studied the young Champion.

"He was tired," Lance said, and a harried expression worked onto his face. "He fell asleep on my lap and won't wake up." As if demonstrating, he shook the Champion lightly, and though Red stirred, he did not move to rise.

"He was worried, about yesterday," she said, understanding Red's worries. If something ever happened to her home - she would leave, no matter what would happen to her. The cave that held water pokémon desired by thieves of all kinds… Lorelei had sworn to protect it since she was a child. But she understood Lance's worries as well; after all, if Red didn't move, Lance was… stuck.

"I know, but Red…"

Almost as if his words were a cue, Lorelei watched as Red shifted his weight and sat up slowly, eyes opening before he blinked a few times. "Afternoon," the Champion murmured quietly, sounding half-asleep. Then he saw her, his eyes widening. "Ah! It's -- There's a challenger?"

Lorelei shook her head. "Evening. It's four. I was wondering what kept Lance, so I came out to check…" She smiled, and said teasingly, "I didn't expect you to be asleep on his lap, Red. Is there something -"

The youngest trainer flushed(and Lance looked away). "N-no, I was tired, so I -"

She laughed, cutting him off in mid-sentence. "I know! I was just making fun of you, Red. Come on, Agatha and Bruno are waiting for the three of us. Something about more duties, and changing of rosters…"

Lorelei took it in - that irked look on Lance's face, the crestfallen one that hung on Red's. She hid her smile as she stretched her hand out, taking Red's in hers before she pulled him up. Lance swiftly got up himself and led the way back into the building.  
_  
This_, she told herself, walking alongside Red, _was what it should be like. Always._

_fin._

**Prompt:** "He fell asleep on my lap and won't wake up."


End file.
